icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa
Ottawa is the capital of Canada and the country's fourth largest municipality, as well as the second largest city in the province of Ontario. It is located in the Ottawa Valley on the eastern edge of the province of Ontario. Ottawa lies on the banks of the Ottawa River, a major waterway that forms the boundary between Ontario and Quebec. Teams * original Ottawa Senators (NHA, NHL, 1886 - 1934). ' * 'current Ottawa Senators (NHL, 1992 - present). * Adjutant General (Army League), (1946-47) * Bayswater Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-21) * Hull-Ottawa Canadiens (Eastern Professional Hockey League), (1959-63) * LaSalle College (Senior & Junior) * Ottawa 77th Battalion (Ottawa City Senior League), (1915-16) * Ottawa Aberdeen, (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1913-14) * Ottawa Aberdeens, (Ottawa City Senior League) (1914-19) * Ottawa Army, (Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League), (1948-51) * Ottawa Britannia (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1913-14) * Ottawa City Hall (Ottawa City Senior League), (1920-21) * Ottawa Emeralds (Ottawa City Senior League), (1934-37) * Ottawa Gladstones {Junior & Senior) * Ottawa Grand Trunk Railroad (Ottawa City Senior League), (1915-16) * Ottawa Gunners (Senior, Intermediate, Junior; 1919-29) * Ottawa Imperial Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League, 1917-18) * Ottawa Johnson Furies (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1965-66) * Ottawa Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1921-22) * Ottawa Metros (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1961-62) * Ottawa Montagnards (Ottawa City Senior League) , (1922-34) (1938-45) (1964-65) * Ottawa Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-23) * Ottawa Nationale (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-12) * Ottawa New Edinburgh (Senior & Junior), (1910-55) * Ottawa Rideaus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1925-34) * Ottawa Royal Canadiens (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-20) * Ottawa St Brigids (Senior & Junior), (1919-28) * Ottawa Senators (senior) (Quebec Senior Hockey League), (1935-42) (1946-55) * Ottawa Shamrocks (Ottawa City Senior League), (1924-34) * Ottawa Signallers (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-17) * Ottawa South Victorias (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-22) * Ottawa Veterans (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-20) * Ottawa Stewartons (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-13) * Ottawa Wanderers (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-20) * Ottawa-Carleton Maroons (Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1966-67) * Postal Corps (Ottawa City Senior League), (1942-43) * Quartermaster General (Inter-Services League), (1945-46) * RCOC Militia (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Rockcliffe RCAF (Intermediate, 1966-67) * St Patricks Grads (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Woodroffe Cardinals (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) Junior teams *Ashbury High School *East Ottawa Thunder *Eastview-St Charles *Glebe High School *Lisgar High School *Nepean High School *St Jeans *Ottawa 67's *Ottawa Athalons *Ottawa Boys Club *Ottawa Combines *Ottawa Commerce High School *Ottawa-Hawkesbury Montagnards *Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *Ottawa Jr. Senators *Ottawa Jr. Canadians *Ottawa Linden *Ottawa Lindenlea *Ottawa Optimist Air Cadets *Ottawa Pirates *Ottawa Rideaus *Ottawa Sacre Coeur *Ottawa St Patricks *Ottawa Shamrocks *Ottawa South Roamers *Ottawa Technical High School *Ottawa Trojans *Ottawa West End Beavers *Ottawa West Golden Knights University teams *Carleton Ravens *Ottawa Gee-Gees *St Patricks College Arenas *Aberdeen Pavilion *Dey's Arena *Rideau Skating Rink *Sandy Hill Arena *Scotiabank Place *Urbandale Centre Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1902-03 Ottawa Senators *1903-04 Ottawa Senators *1904-05 Ottawa Senators *1905-06 Ottawa Senators *1909-10 Ottawa Senators *1910-11 Ottawa Senators *1919-20 Ottawa Senators *1920-21 Ottawa Senators *1922-23 Ottawa Senators *1926-27 Ottawa Senators 'Allan Cup' *1908-09 Ottawa Cliffsides *1941-42 Ottawa RCAF Flyers *1942-43 Ottawa Commandos *1948-49 Ottawa Senators 'Memorial Cup' *1957-58 Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *1983-84 Ottawa 67's *1994-95 Ottawa 67's Players * T. Franklin Ahearn * Derek Armstrong * Adrian Aucoin * Philippe Audet * Billy Baird * Bruce Baker * Brendan Bell * Clint Benedict * Bill Beveridge * Mike Bloom * Billy Boucher * Frank Boucher * George Boucher * Robert Boucher * Dan Boyle * Rod Brind'Amour * Punch Broadbent * Jeff Brown * Jeff Capello * Matt Carmichael * King Clancy * Terry Clancy * Alec Connell * Harry Connor * David Cooper * Mike Corrigan * Barry Cullen * Harold Darragh * Jack Darragh * John Davidson * Edgar Dey * William Dey * Jack Duggan * Jerry Dupont * Ben Eager * Mike Eastwood * Corey Foster * Mark Fraser * Stewart Gavin * Eddie Gerard * Billy Gilmour * Leth Graham * Kevin Grimes * Phil Groeneveld * Leonard Grosvenor * Milt Halliday * Sammy Hebert * Harry Helman * Tim Higgins * Bouse Hutton * Ryan Jardine * Pat Kavanagh * Wally Kilrea * Jim Kyte * Rene Lafleur * Pete Laframboise * Claude Loiselle * Fred Lowrey * Kilby MacDonald * Jack Mackell * Phil Maloney * Rennison Manners * Gil Mayer * Jack McGill * Jim McKenny * Bryan McSheffrey * Marc Methot * Tyler Moss * John Ogrodnick * Justin Papineau * Frank Patrick * Jean Potvin * Marc Potvin * Johnny Quilty * Dan Quinn * Luke Richardson * Roy Rickey * Gordon Roberts * Derek Roy * Marc Savard * Andy Schliebener * Allan Shields * Hamby Shore * Arthur Sixsmith * Brian Smith * Des Smith * Doug Smith * Gary Smith * Rodger Smith * Tommy Smith * Brad Smyth * Bruce Stuart * Hod Stuart * Chris Therien * Max Taylor * Wayne Thomas * Rick Vaive * Steve Washburn * Doug Wilson * Weldy Young * Rod Zaine Leagues *Army League *Inter-Services League *Ottawa City Senior League *Ottawa City Intermediate League *Ottawa City Junior League *Ottawa City Junior B League *Ottawa City Junior Outdoor League *Ottawa St Jean Baptiste Junior League Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities